Successors
by Mica Romanus
Summary: The title of L taints everything it touches, at least that is the view of Beyond Birthday and C, but what happens when C realizes that there is a man behind that title, a man that is far more than just the letter L. BB & Kira Cases,Wammy Years R&R please! HIATUS
1. The Beginning, A New Name

Summary: A, BB, and C the first three successors lived in a dream world at Wammy's, one filled with laughter and friendship. Until one single moment made that dream reality shattering everything they held dear and who do they blame for this, L. Leaving Wammy's and wanting revenge their world changes forever. The title of L taints everything it touches, at least that is the view of Beyond Birthday and C, but what happens when C realizes that there is a man behind that title, a man that is far more than just the letter L. **No Current Pairings**

Author's Note: Hello there! I truely hope that you will give my fic a chance :D This fic is based off information given in the Death Note anime, and anime timeline. Also on the novel Death Note: Another Note-the Los Angeles BB Murder Case. Please review, I really need the feedback to improve!

**Rating may change**. Starts with Wammy years and leads to BB and Kira Cases. C is my OC and as a pet pieve I will do my best to keep her as far from a Mary Sue as possible so try not to hate her right away. Also while A is mentioned in Death Note: Another Note, he is much of an OC as well, however his storyline will be that which is described in the novel. Also the story will switch perspectives/focus, while also jumping around in time for flash backs and forwards. I will indicate this with lines and dates... but if you have any questions do not hesitate to ask.

**I do not own Death Note, owners are Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

><p><span>The Beginning, New Name<span>

Chapter 1 

* * *

><p><strong>May 25, 2007<strong>

Darkness enclosed her in the cell in which she sat. Her hands bond in front of her, the metal of the handcuffs burrowing painfully into her skin with every slight move of her body. Even with the present circumstances weighing against her mind, she could hardly believe the predicament she was in. Though exactly where she wanted to be, astonishment was hard to keep off her expressions.

The ridiculous plan that she continuously refused had actually worked, however much credit was due to the mastermind behind it, she could not help but be proud of how well she executed her part. However, no matter how much planning she did, a part of her was not ready for the extremes of her situation. A camera stared at her as if the glass eye of it judged her every move, not to mention those who were actually watching with trying eyes on the other side of the connection; making the fact that she was stripped of all her clothing and sat on the cold concrete floor in nothing but her underwear all the more disconcerting.

The straining of her muscles to relieve the pressure on her wrists was becoming quite uncomfortable and the silence of her surroundings became more and more eerie with every passing second. She thought even elevator music could be better than silence. Boredom, however, was her worst enemy, for it brought with it memories and thoughts she wanted as far from her mind as possible. But not two hours had passed since she had been pushed hastily into her confinements and boredom had already found her, only so much tapping of her fingers against her legs and humming to herself could keep her busy. C's mind raced, around and around in circles, only to arrive back to the last man on this earth she wanted to think about, the century's greatest detective L.

She could taste the bile rising in her throat at the mere thought of him, clenching her jaw in disgust. Why did the man that she hated have to be the only thing on her mind? Of course he was in her thoughts, he tainted everything his title touched and had ruined her life to a point where the idea of ever going back to any semblance of a normal life was comical. She wanted it to be over, and even the thought of the mass murderer Kira ending the life of L was welcome. If only time could be turned back, if only wrongs could be made right then perhaps A and B would not have had to pay such high prices. Her heart ached at the memories of her friends, no family, before the title of L ever stalked, like the shadow of death itself, upon them.

* * *

><p><strong>June 1996<strong>

Opening the small bedroom door Watari examined the room. The space had been completely renovated, the bed was missing and only a small couch took its place. Various cushions and pillows scattered the wooden floor along with papers and candy wrappers making the aging man sigh at the mess he would have to clean up. In the middle of the room a computer was set up on the floor. The occupant of the apartment was sitting in his usual bent position his knees pushed tightly against his chest, with his arms hugging the compressed limbs staring at the screen as he scrolled through the pages of information quickly. He wore a baggy white long-sleeved shirt and slightly faded blue jeans that were almost falling off his slim frame exposing his striped boxers and a bit of his pale skin. Slowly the young man extended his long thin arm to the silver tray at his side, never taking his eyes off his work until his lean fingers met nothing but the bottom of the empty sugar bowl. Then tipping his white coffee cup over to discover its emptiness as well the young man groaned to himself biting the end of his thumb.

"Watari more coffee please," L said turning his attention back to the information in front of him.

"Young sir, I think it would be a good idea for you to get some rest." Watari said.

"Justice hasn't the time for rest."

Watari sighed knowing that getting the young man to sleep was a battle that he would not win. For six years Watari tried to adjust to the boy's odd ways but even now they were difficult to accept. Every child Watari had the pleasure of taking care of had been so different, wanting what everyone would consider normal child-like things, but L was not like any other child he had ever come across. Quite a unique youngster if the aging man had to say so himself. It was only by the slim chance of fate that Watari had been at the tube station in London the day L had stopped the attack that would have started WWIII and luckily was there to take the boy in, before any government agencies had the chance to lock him away for their own uses. Watari was astonished that a boy so young could have such a perspective mind, deducing any and all problems and coming up the solutions in astonishing time. A talent that Watari was always surprised by.

Slipping out of the slightly dimmed room without another word, he set off to make an enormous amount of coffee. Sighing as he filled another bowl full of sugar cubes and placed a slice of strawberry short cake on the tray, Watari was quite at war with himself. Feeding a seventeen year old nothing but caffeine and sweets was not his idea of a healthy diet but getting L to eat anything else was a challenge; he even considered vitiams or IV fluids to keep L from malnutrition seeing as weight was not an issue. But nonetheless day in and day out Watari prepared his sugary meals. Filling the tall canister full of black coffee he returned to the messy room, setting down the fresh tray and taking the other, he watched as L poured himself another cup, the steam rising from the hot liquid. Taking a hand full of sugar cubes he dispensed them one at a time into the small white cup, and taking a spoon from the tray, holding it by the tip with two fingers, he stirred the contents together.

"Out with it Watari," L stated abruptly

"Sir?" Watari said in confusion, the sudden questioning from the young man startling him.

"You have had those red folders on your desk for two days now and repeatedly look at their contents, so out with it, what is it that is in those files that have you so worried?"

"You miss nothing young sir."

"Of course not, I would not be half as good at my job if I did."

"Well this would come up eventually anyway so now is good a time as any," Watari said, sighing to himself as he replaced the soiled tray with several red file folders.

"These files are profiles of several orphaned children that… well… Roger and I…"

"Think could replace me if I were to meet an untimely death," L interjected.

"… Yes" Watari said with hesitation, even though L was so different, he was still just a child in Watari's eyes. Speaking so plainly of the danger L was in on a daily basis, and the plan for his replacement if he were killed unnerved the man. No 17 year old boy no matter how brilliant should have to speak of a replacement for himself, like he was nothing more than like replacing a broken clock. "These children's names have been removed and only a photograph taken by Roger at Wammy's is in the file, we thought it would be wise to limit those who knew the children's true identity, even from you…"

"Yes, I agree that was wise…"

"Their tests are also included, and other various deductive skills results. When you have a free moment I would like it if you would also go over the applicants, Roger and I should not be the only two to make this choice," Watari continued, staring down at the frail crouched boy in front of him.

"Yes, the file on top is my choice."

"What? You have already gone through them?" Watari stated the shock clear on his aging face. Rubbing his thumb across his bottom lip L spoke slowly, taking sips from his sugar paste coffee.

"Yes, for your attention to constantly go back to those files I knew they were important. So while you were out I took a look… I believe the child's alias was Able, given the information in the file he is the best choice, do you agree?"

"Yes… Roger and I came to the same conclusion," Watari said opening the file to see the small photo of a smiling blond boy pinned in the corner. This boy, the ones whose abilities far outweighed the others was to become a replacement, whose life from that moment on would be completely different. A life where the weight of the world could be placed on his shoulders at any moment, A life where dangers would be waiting for him around every corner, and A life of constant solitude never letting anyone from the outside world ever draw close. The smiling boy looked almost foolish in the photo to be smiling at the new life set before him. Watari sighed closing the file.

"So we have our first successor then… A."

* * *

><p><strong>January 1999<strong>

Carina Cole stood waiting in the hospital hallway, her heart in her throat racing faster than it ever had before. On the tips of her toes she tried her hardest to look through the tall wooden doors small window, for any sign of the doctor who instructed her to stand on the exact spot she now refused to vacate. Frantic calls and orders reverberated throughout the halls as the hospital intercom screeched every few seconds. Many doctors and nurses ran by, their glances of irritation at Carina's refusal to get out of their way stained their expressions. But no matter what, Carina was not going to budge, she would not move until news of her parents reached her ears. She jumped as a nurse gently touched her shoulder being pulled from her frantic state of mind into the present chaos around her, but even in her fright she did not move from where instructed. Turning her head quickly to look at the nurse Carina was met with gentle eyes.

"Sweet heart? Are you lost? This really is not the best place for you to stand, it is the entrance to the emergency room, and you might get run over in the haste of things." The nurse's voice was as sweet as her eyes, almost begging for a response from the young girl. "How old are you sweetie?" she continued when Carina did not answer "is your mother or father around?

"12… and my mom and dad are just through those doors," Carina commented as her gaze fixed back to its original destination. "The doctor said to stay here and he would go check on them, since I am not allowed past this point, or so the door says anyway."

"Oh dear," the nurse mused to herself, unconsciously biting her bottom lip as she spoke.

"It has been quite some time but he has not returned, however I am doing as I am told and will stay right here," Carina continued, ignoring the nurse's comment.

"What is your name sweetie?" the nurse yelled as she walked over to the nearest computer desk.

"Carina Cole." she glanced over at the nurse who frantically typed the last name into the computer. Only two results popped up to the screen. The nurse's face fell, all the sweetness faded and the lines of the many grim events she had witnessed all rose to her face.

"Jonathan and Erika Cole are they your parents?" she asked in a shallow voice, the sadness of her expression said she already knew the answer but such expressions were lost on the young girl.

"Yes." Carina answered simply. The nurse was standing in front of her all the sudden blocking her view of the door, the apparent irritation of the act was clear on Carina's face.

"Sweetie I don't know really how to tell you this, but your parents have passed on, they are in a better place now," unlike before a false compassion graced her eyes and she asked "do you have anyone you can call, any family to take you in?"

"No."

Before Carina even blinked her parents were gone and forgotten in the ground. No one they knew had come to her aid, no friends had volunteered to take her in, and like so many others she found herself a ward of the state. Carina had yet to cry once over her parents deaths, perhaps she was just to numb to feel anything or too young to completely understand the loss of them, but the fact remained that not a single tear had fallen. Only two weeks after her parents made their untimely departure she was in the back of a black car on her way to her new home.

A man she had never met stood in front of two large iron gate doors, waiting to greet her as the car pulled alongside the curb. He was a small man in stature and was showing his age, with the many lines that graced his face. An old fashioned Bowler hat sat on his head, but seemed quite appropriate for him, his black hair and mustache succumbing to the will of the grey stands that began to dominate it. He met her with a warm close eyed smile as he extended his hand in welcome. Carina did not take it, just merely looked at the gesture then turned her attention to the building that was to be her new home.

"What is this place?" Carina asked looking back to the old man that stood before her with a quizzical brow.

"This is Wammy's House, and you can call me Watari. I am sure you will come to like it here."

Even when most would have been nervous at the prospect of entering a new home with no one they knew to help them with the transition, Carina was continent, peaceful even. She walked alongside Watari as they made their way to the large building that reminded her of a church with its large bell tower and stained glass windows. The grounds were extensive and seemed to go on for ages; the flat grass yard wrapping around the vast building meeting a line of large oak trees, as if making a natural defense from the outside world.

The estate was set up to satisfy any child's dream of open space for any amount of running and playing. However welcoming the grounds were, the chill of the morning kept the occupants of Wammy's house safely inside. Leaving the still fog clung earth untouched, and the dew still clinging to strands of grass. The estate was almost unnaturally quiet, no noise but the morning birds singing in the distant trees. Carina unconsciously rubbed away the chill bumps on her bare arms as she lagged behind Watari, trying her best to see all the expanse of her new home.

"All in good time my dear." Watari stated suddenly.

Carina snapped back to her original composed position, one of which she had forgotten as she desperately tried to see around the building to what awaited behind it, but unwilling to leave her host, or the path, she assumed a position a gymnast would have been proud of. Her cheeks flushed at being caught unable to control her patience, but anticipation was a substantial thing to control at her age. Only then did she realize the massive gap between them, running quickly Carina covered the area grabbing hold of Watari's out stretched hand.

"I assure you, there will be many people who will want to show you around, but first let's get you settled." He continued with the same closed eye smile that he gave her once before.

His heart was swimming in delight as she squeezed his hand tightly as they continued on toward the main building. She was warming up to this place far more quickly than he had anticipated. The thought of her calling this home, and loving it as much as he did was enough to make this aging man want to jump for joy. So many times Watari was met with sobs and tears, which was to be expected due to the traumas most of the children here had gone through, but he wanted this place to be a safe haven, wanted it to be a place of love and friendship, a place children could call home when theirs' had been taken from them. So to be met now by this young girl who smiled up at him, and could not wait to see more of this haven he created, he could not help but smile even more widely back at her.

As they entered the greeting hall Carina's attention was caught by laughter in the distant narrow corridors, the inside so contrasted to the clam that was just a few steps behind her. Carina was over whelmed by the heated air of the building, the warmth wrapping around her exposed skin, instantly she pulled her long stark black hair into a messy bun on top of her head; smiling at the pleasure of having the hot mess off her neck. The hall was enormous with a high ceiling, the beams exposed to show a wooden spider web of its design. The large stained glass windows lined the walls, setting the room in flames with color, the morning sun just beginning to peak through. Carina sighed at the beauty of it. The hall had three ways to proceed, an auditorium stylized room lay to the front with two large staircases on either side leading to the laughter Carina heard still radiating off the walls. She looked at Watari wondering where they were to progress.

Just as she did three children came running down the stairs, Carina's heart skipped a beat, and while she had always wanted friends she did not have any. Other children her age tended to avoid her, she was always alone, in school, out of school, at parties and festivals, alone. She had no one but her parents for conversation and companionship, so usually people could find her in a corner with her nose in a book. She didn't think of herself as odd, or unkind, so she never understood why people rejected her, but seeing where she stood now, she could not help but think that something was terribly wrong with her. As the children spotted Watari their faces' lit up and huge smiles spread across their expressions.

"Watari!" they screamed in unison. Bounding up to him, what appeared to be the youngest of the group hugged at his legs refusing to release him even as Watari stumbled to catch his balance. He laughed at the young girl patting her head.

"Abby let him go!" one of the two boys yelled, his brown hair sticking up in every direction, Carina thought he looked as if he were attacked by a herd of cows, at the imagery of it she giggled quietly to herself. Only when assessing the group up close like this did she realized they all looked quite similar, all of them wearing simple blue jeans and t-shirts. The boy reached down trying to pry the arms of the girl off Watari's legs, but failing miserably.

"NO! James stop!" Abby yelled back, closing her eyes and tightening her grip on Watari's pants. James sighed knowing he was not going to win.

"Come now Abby, you wouldn't want to make an old man like me fall now would you?" Watari asked his tone sweet it reminded Carina of her father's voice.

"But I am just so happy to see you!" Abby replied quickly, her grip not faltering.

"Come on stop being such a baby Abby," the boy who had yet to speak said shyly, round glasses much too large for him slid down his face as he spoke, he pushed them up the bridge of his nose hastily looking at his feet. At the sound of the boy's voice Abby released Watari and stood to meet the boy's gaze.

"Shut up Nick, you can't call me a baby when you cry everyday about anything!" she yelled, her long blond hair whipping around her face as she scolded him. Nick's face fell and he stared at his shoes even harder than before, wishing he had not spoken at all. Carina felt embarrassed for him and looked at her shoes too, as if she were the one being scolded.

"Hey Watari are we gonna get to hear from L, is that why you are here and not with him?" James asked suddenly. All the children's faces lit up again.

"He is pretty busy kids but I will see if I can work something out with him." Watari said smiling at them. He was met with quizzical looks, their faces displaying every thought that popped into their minds 'then why are you here?' reading their expressions Watari moved to the side, leaving Carina standing alone in the middle of the greeting hall. She couldn't help but look at them with wide eyed fear. She was not prepared to face them; she didn't want to be rejected again. She wanted to speak but no words formed in her mind, and her lips would not move. She just stood there awe struck.

"We have a new member to add to Wammy's house," Watari stated plainly, the kids looked from him to Carina over and over again, as if expecting more.

"Hi I'm Ca…" Carina started holding out her hand in greeting, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"AWE! Not quite yet sweetie, you can introduce yourself a bit later okay," Watari interrupted. Carina's voice caught in her throat, her heart beat stopping all together. Her wide eyed gaze turned from the children to Watari.

"Well we must be on our way, must get you settled," he said as he gripped Carina shoulder, guiding her to the nearest staircase. "See you later children" he yelled over his shoulder as he pulled Carina up the stairs with him.

Leaving the kids with a more confused look then they had had before. Silence lagged on as Watari led Carina by the hand down the long corridor, when they were finally alone he spoke.

"So sorry about that my dear, people here do not use their real names and I could not let you give yours out so freely, I should have informed you of this earlier." He stated as they came to a stop in front of a large office door the name inscribed on its surface in bold letters simply read Roger Ruvie.

"But don't worry about that now I will explain everything in here" he continued as he knocked on the office door.

"Come in" a muffled monotone voice answered from inside the office. Opening the door Watari held his arm out gesturing for Carina to enter, closing the office door behind him. An aging man sat behind a large desk in the center of the room, pictures of him with various other people and of his achievements scattered the walls. He looked up at them as they entered the room, his glasses resting on the tip of his nose, placing his elbows on the desk he brought up his clasped hands in front of his mouth.

Carina instantly felt as if she were in trouble, his blue eyes folding ferocity that out matched any other such looks she had been given by authority. Her heart rate spiked as those eyes turned on her, as she took a seat in a chair at the front of his desk. Her palms began to sweat; Carina could not stand his gaze any longer and shifted her own to the wall behind him, noticing the many photos of him and Watari smiling and laughing, and shaking the hands of many people dressed to the nines. 'How could he be friends with Watari' Carina thought 'they seem so different, Watari is kind and warm and this man could not be more opposite'

"Hello my name is Roger Ruvie, and I am the caretaker of this facility whilst Watari is on leave," his voice breaking the silence. Watari had moved to stand next to the desk, admiring some of the photos and various insects that were hanging in displays on the wall. When he heard his friend speak he turned to look at Carina, she could not help but to look down at her feet with the all the attention in the room focused on her.

"Nice to meet you," she replied her eyes not leaving the dirty laces of her shoes.

"So I have been going over her file." Roger said looking toward Watari, giving him a warning gaze as Watari's hand moved to one of the butterfly displays, his fingers just stopping short of the colorful frozen wings.

"Have you now that is good, and have you come to the same conclusion I have?" Watari asked.

"No." Roger stated plainly.

Gesturing to the file in front of him and moving his glasses higher on his nose. "I don't think she has the ability. Yes, I agree that these scores are impressive but we have other children here I feel are more suited to the position."

"I fear I disagree with you old friend," Watari replied. With his words both the men glanced at Carina, who sat quietly in her seat, however interested in what they were saying she would not dare speak out of turn in fear of having Roger's wrath rain down upon her.

"Of course you do."

"But really there is nothing to be done about it, L has already reviewed her scores and has agreed." Watari said a slight smile appearing on his face.

"Then why even ask what I think, if you already had your answer."

"Because I care about what you think, plus it is you that will be seeing to her wellbeing, and teaching," Watari placed his hand on Roger's shoulder, as his friend pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So be it, as L wishes," Roger sighed leaning back into his chair.

"Who is this L everyone keeps mentioning?" Carina asked, looking back and forth between the men "and you said you would explain things Watari but you have yet to do so, what is going on?"

"My child calm yourself," Roger said.

"L is the century's greatest detective; he solves crimes that no one else can decipher. Amazing every institution he happens to work for, he is sought after by many countries. This orphanage was set up to help train a replacement for L, because with his ability there are many who would wish to see him dead." Watari stated, moving to sit in the chair next to her. Taking Carina's hand he continued.

"I am the caretaker of L, and his connection to the outside world. I came here today to greet you into this house, but most of all ask if you would like to become a successor of L."

"A successor." Carina said in a hushed tone, processing all the information and trying to sort through all the questions she had.

"You would be the second successor, so the likely hood of you taking up L's mantle is very slim, but a backup plan is wise," Roger said quickly, an annoyed tone tainting his voice. Carina looked back to Watari.

"You really want me to be a successor?"

"Yes, and L does too I must say," Watari smiled at her, Roger's sigh seemed to radiate through the room.

"We must get on with this, I have an appointment soon." Roger indicated, placing his finger on the face of his watch.

"Alright, I must be getting back to town soon anyway," Watari sighed.

"Wait you are leaving already?" Carina said in a frantic voice, squeezing Watari's hand tighter.

"Unfortunately yes my dear, but you will be all right Roger is here and will take very good care of you." He said patting her knee. "Now if you are to be a successor to L you must cast your old life away, your name, friends, everything, for if you succeed L, then all the dangers that face him will then face you, all knowledge of who you are must die, you must become a ghost. Can you do this?"

"Yes," Carina answered after a short pause, thinking of her life she really did not have much to cast away, only her name, one thing she had left that her parents had given her.

"Good" Roger stated, pulling the tin waste basket closer to him along with a lighter. Carina looked at the open file on his desk; she could see the smiling faces of her parents and her in photos that she recognized from her home. She stood and took hold of the file, flipping through the pages, she stopped on her birth certificate, tracing the small black foot prints on the bottom of the page with her fingertip; her name written eloquently Carina Cole across the top. She didn't know why a piece of paper could make her heart ache but it did.

Her eyes then caught her favorite picture of her and her parents. It had been the first time she had traveled to the beach, and her father had brought a bag of bread, the birds flocking around them in their frenzy for the food. In the photo her mother and her laughed as her father was hunkered down trying to protect his head from the angry birds, his eyes closed tight and the bread cast aside on the ground. Carina could not help but smile at it, her recalling his yells for mercy, and the laughter of her mother. Sadness pierced her, realization that she would never again hear their voices, their laughter, and their touch. She could not part her eyes from the photo even when the rest of the file was taken from her hands.

"I need that as well," Roger said, holding out his hand to the photo.

"What? Why can I not keep just this one?" Carina's voice broke, protectively holding the photo to her heart.

"All or nothing, only one photo into your past is needed to give information about who you are and how to find you. Thus all photos, birth records, and school and test information must be destroyed if you want to continue down this path." Roger spoke, irritation littering his voice, waving his hand at the photo demanding it. Watari placed his hand on her back when she looked to him for support, nodding his head with sympathetic eyes.

"He is right my dear."

Reluctantly Carina extended a shaky hand to give the photo to Roger. Taking it forcefully he put it back in the file, and holding it over the basket lit the edge on fire. Tears ran down Carina's cheeks as she watched it be devoured by flames, everything she loved was in that file; her parents were in that file. As if the final realization of their passing Carina cried for her parents, longing to see them again, wanting nothing more than to feel their arms around her again. Carina Cole was dying in those flames along with them, never to be mentioned again. Watari attempted to sooth her by rubbing her back but nothing mattered to her now.

"What name do I go by now?" Carina asked when the flames died away.

"That is your choice; however the first letter of that name will be your symbol for communications to the outside world and with L if needed, until the time comes for you to take up the title of L, then that will become your insignia." Watari explained.

"Then let's keep things simple, C will be my name and crest." Carina's tone was firm, all weakness in it had faded, her hands drying her face of tears as she spoke.

"C it is then." Roger stated from his chair. Silence filled the office for some time as Carina just stared at Roger with a fierce gaze of her own, until a soft knock came from the door. Watari opened it quickly and a young boy not much older than C entered, his arms crossed about his chest. His short blond hair was in a mess, making C wonder if anyone here ever brushed their hair. He was wearing what seemed to be the standard here, a simple black long sleeved shirt, and slightly faded blue jeans; however he had odd shoes, dirty lime green sneakers. C could not help but raise an eye brow at him.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I Roger? We did have an appointment today, let's hope you didn't forget." the boy stated sarcasm heavy in his tone.

"Please like anyone could forget you," Roger said irritated.

"Who's she?" the boy asked, nodding his head toward C.

"This is C, she is new," Roger stated.

"Well I could have told you she was new, that was a waste of an explanation," the boy all but laughed.

"She is L's new successor," Watari said in a warm tone. Amazement struck the boy's face; he then quickly walked over to stand in front of C, peering into her eyes asif they would give him any information. Looking stratified with whatever he saw the young boy held out his hand.

"My name is Able, but everyone just calls me A," he said taking C's hand into his forcibly "and I am L's first successor, means you came in second place, best of luck next time, but our fates are now entwined, so let's hope you can handle it" C smiled at him.

"Will you be able to, is the real question," she said, squeezing his hand tightly, and a smile spread across his expression as well.

"I trust you will show her around then A," Watari said, holding the boy by his shoulder; A nodded and smiled back at C. She could not help but feel like she was at the mercy of the boy, whose expression of devilish intent had her a bit worried. This was the start of their friendship and their fates really did entwine that day, who would have known then where they would take each other.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you so much for reading, and if you would be so kind to leave a review on your way out! :D This being my first fic I would GREATLY appreciate some feedback. Also I promise this fic will be about the BB and Kira Cases, I just have to introduce everything and develop relationships XD<p> 


	2. Things Change

A/N: Hello again the very nice reader that you are! Welcome to chapter 2! This chapter is rather boring, it just mainly sets up the successor's life styles and also leading up to the introduction of** Beyond Birthday**! XD Anyway I hope you enjoy this little chapter, and if you have any questions just shoot me a PM, or a review whichever.

**I do not own Death Note, owners are Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

><p><span>Things Change<span>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>May 2000<strong>

"Wake up!"

"A, how many times do I have to tell you? DON'T GET IN MY FACE TO WAKE ME UP!" C shouted as she shoved the ever close A off the side of her bed, feeling quite satisfied when she heard the loud crash of him hitting the floor. Defiantly C rolled on her side, her back facing the now sprawled on the floor A, and pulled the covers over her head.

"Tons, but how many times am I going to have to wake you up like this before you realize, I'm not going listen to you?" A said as he lifted himself up to rest his chin on the edge of C's bed. A pout a puppy would have been proud of spread across A's expression when C had no reaction.

"C? Come on wake up," he antagonized as he poked her shoulder with a long boney finger, rocking her back in forth on her side.

"C?" he said once more. Practically every morning C was woken up like this, how A managed to get himself up this early was beyond her. C sighed at the thought, from the first week she had arrived A had hardly left her side, when she realized how his life was before her arrival she couldn't help but feel bad for him, up until the moment C was christened as the second successor, A lived completely alone. Where every other occupant, even C, had a roommate in the dorms, A didn't. When the rest of the population had classes they attended with the rest of the students, A had private studies with Roger and flown in specialist. Everything A did had him isolated from every other child at Wammy's, so when C stood with him, deemed to live the way he did, he could not help but cling to her every move.

"FINE!" C yelled, sighing deeply as she pulled herself into a sitting position. "We are up practically all night working on equations and puzzles Roger gave us, and you wake me up at the crack of dawn!" sighing again C leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes.

"Yeah but what about breakfast?" A said as he climbed to sit next to her on her already too small bed.

"A I know you find it hard to believe but you can eat alone every once in a while."

"What fun is that? I don't want to talk to anybody but you, so I would be bored out of my mind." A said shocked at the mere mention of him eating alone.

"But sleep A, it is so nice!" C said trying to convince the boy that when breakfast and sleep were weighed together that sleep always won.

"But you know what Roger says…" A said meekly.

"L NEVER SLEEPS THEN, WHY SHOULD WE!" both A and C said in unison mocking Roger's somewhat monotone voice. Laughing at how perfect the timing had been, they both hugged their sides and swayed back in forth on the bed. Rubbing away tears C finally was able to speak.

"Ok, ok I am up! Let me get dressed and I will meet you in the dining hall."

"Good," A said rolling onto his feet; he left the room without another word closing the door behind him. Only then did C see her roommate's hateful glare from across the room in the other bed.

"Sorry we were loud," C apologized, slowly moving to her dresser and pulling out a pair of black lounge pants and a grey t-shirt.

"That is not the problem," the girl nagged, her nasally voice sending a chill of irritation down C's spine.

"Then what is it Rachel?" C said unenthusiastically, at the sound of C's uninterested tone Rachel sat straight up in bed, throwing on her glasses, her cheeks inflamed in rage.

"I have had enough! Just because you and A are successors you shouldn't get away with everything! There are not supposed to be boys in this dorm and yet A just comes into our room, it is completely inappropriate! What if we were changing or had our underwear out where he could see!" Rachel ranted as C got undressed throwing her pajamas into a pile next to her bed and slipping on her clothes for the day. C quickly pulled her long hair into a messy braid and glanced in the mirror at her somewhat disheveled appearance. Shrugging her shoulders C made her way to the door.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Rachel screamed, as C opened the door to walk out into the hallway.

"Yes, how could I not," C replied sarcasm tainting every syllable. Silence wore on as C stared at Rachel waiting for her to have the last word.

"Are you really going to wear that?" she finally said, C sighed and walked into the hallway.

"If A bothers you that much then talk to Roger, God knows he is just itching for another reason to bitch at us!" C yelled from the hall as she walked toward the dining room.

"LANGUAGE!" she heard Rachel yell before she turned the corner. The corridors were pretty much empty as she walked along, which this early in the morning it was no surprise. Glancing out the nearest window C could just barely begin to see the rays of sunlight peek above the horizon.

Sighing at the sight of how early it really was C darted down the large staircase making her way swiftly to the dining room. The room was what could only be compared to a school cafeteria. The room was large the walls lined with windows. 30 or so round tables were scattered about, their plastic chairs still resting on top from the previous nights clean up. Only two other children, not including A, were seated when C arrived.

"Of course you pick the table closest to the kitchen," she said as she pulled one of the chairs off the table sitting down next to A.

"You know it, get it while it's hot!" he said rubbing his stomach. C could not help but smile at him. They had been together ever since the day she arrived a little more than a year ago and yet he was closer to her than most, even rivaling her own family. But perhaps that is just what happens when two people are so similar, A understood C in ways that even her parents didn't, and vice versa. So the word friendship was not enough to define their relationship, because their bond was something that more resembled family.

"Are you not going to eat?" A asked, getting C's attention after noticing her lost in thought expression.

"Of course, just not what you're having," she said gesturing down at A's piled up plate, an array of every greasy fried breakfast meat imaginable was accumulated on one side of the rather large tray, the other side consisted of every unhealthy carb breakfast had to offer, all of which was covered in maple syrup; it was enough to make anyone sick just by looking at it.

"Breakfast is the one meal where stuff like this is available, lunch and dinner are just not the same," he said looking down at his plate, a slight frown marked his face at the thought that he only got to eat this way once a day. "So lay off my food would ya?"

"Fine, no one here really has any room to criticize anyone for what they eat, because we are all so damn finicky to begin with," C said standing to grab a tray from the counter and walking over to the bar filled with fruit, grabbing an orange.

"Miss C, I have your oat meal the way you like it!" yelled a cook from the kitchen, waving his hand furiously back in forth as if she would somehow miss the only very large man screaming at her. "I don't see how you eat this, it's enough to clear my sinuses," he continued as she took the warm bowl from his hand.

"I just like it this way, thanks." she said sitting back down at her table.

"If I have to smell that every morning then you can at least look at my heart attack waiting to happen," A said as he pinched his nose, giving C a disconcerting look.

"It's mint, that's all; I think it is quite refreshing."

"But it's enough that I can smell it from here," he whined.

"What happened to laying off peoples food?" C said taking a large mouthful of her mint mess, instantly feeling the cool burn of it on her tongue, clearing up the world around her quickly.

"Well at least you never have bad breath," A said still making his face of disgust toward the bowl.

"You need some then!" C said leaning on top of the table to get a large spoon full of her food as close to A's face as she could manage, laughing when A nearly fell out of his chair in retreat from the harsh mint smell. Siting back in her chair once again she brought one foot up to rest in the seat, resting her chin on her knee, her head still heavy with sleepiness.

"Oh before I forget," A said leaning down to pick up a red file folder from the floor. Passing it over to C, he smiled at the shocked expression on her face.

"You have to be kidding me!" C all but yelled. "You already ran into Roger! Can't that man give us a break?"

"Of course not, however we do need as much practice as we can get. Plus if you think about it these are the cases that L gets that he passes along to us, so it really isn't Roger at all, and the better we do the better we look to L," A said looking down at his plate, twirling his fork with his fingers.

"This is true, but A you don't have to prove yourself to L, he would not have made you his successor if he didn't have faith in your deductive skills."

"Yeah…" A said bowing his head where his dirty blond hair hid his eyes. C knew the pressure of being a successor but in comparison to A, she could almost not relate. Not only was A given harder cases, but he had twice the amount of meetings with Roger and worked around the clock, many times C only acted to be working just so he would not be sitting in the library, at 3 in the morning, working by himself.

"I mean it A, you don't have to prove yourself. Come on look at me," she urged, his gaze slowly met hers. "Don't let them get you down. You are by far the smartest kid here and can do anything you set your mind to, just ignore what Roger says, okay..." a wide smile spread across A's face.

"Don't worry about me C, I can handle that old fart," he said laughing at his own comment, more to get rid of the worried expression that stained C's expression more than anything else. "So what you got today?" Smiling at him, C broke the seal on her file, skimming the pages quickly.

"A murder by the looks of it. Though the police are urging that it is a suicide, a girl fell from the 5th floor of her apartment building, two witnesses," C said. "You?"

"Drugs, why do you always get the murders?" A sulked placing his chin in his palm resting against the table.

"Trust me I would rather have drugs, sometimes I can't believe what people do to one another," C said her brows creasing and a look of disgust mixed with hurt filled her eyes.

"I could talk to Roger and see if he can switch it up." A said worried, his tone giving away his concern.

"I'll be ok, crazy though to think that only a year ago I had never even seen a dead animal, and now I look at crime scene photos of people who have met gruesome ends without a second thought."

"Yeah I know the feeling, sometimes I wonder if Roger, or Watari, hell even L, realize that we just graduated into teen hood."

"Exactly!" C said smiling at the boy who understood her completely, no one else her age could even remotely relate to what she seen, thinking back she would love to see any of the children from her old school even look at a crime scene photo without cringing in disgust. The bell of the clock tower rang loud from across the courtyard, the suddenness of it making the occupants of the dining hall jump.

"Everyone will be getting up soon," A said while poking his fork into a pile of sausage, making an avalanche of meat fall to the table.

"Yep the start of another long day," C sighed. The room was almost completely filled before A and C finally stopped going over their cases and made their way out of the chaotic room. The sounds of yelling, laughing and crying filled the air; it was almost too much to take. It made A's early wake up worth it in C's mind, just to avoid the insanity of early morning rush. But it was not only the hustle and bustle that kept A and C distant from the rest of the population of Wammy's, it was the population itself.

Countless times a day A or C were stopped to be asked questions about L, and even when their answers never changed no one seemed to believe that the successors had never met him face to face. However it was not only idolization that they avoided, it was the mob mentality that befell many of the boys when A was around. Bullying seemed to be their favorite past time and A was their prime target.

Where many looked at A as if he were L himself, worshiping the very ground he walked on, there were others who felt as if to shove him around and show there strength and power over him was in some way surpassing L. Therefore day in and day out A was at the mercy of their pokes, jabs, jokes, tricks, and even punches. So to get away from the crowd as quickly as possible was always welcomed by A.

"I have archery this morning so I will see you later," C said as the hall split into two different directions.

"Yeah okay." A replied, sighing he turned to make his way to his first class. Just as C was about to walk out the door toward the open grounds and fresh air a nasally high pitched voice that always sent chills down her spine reverberated after her.

"Hold it right there C!" Rachel yelled. Turning C noticed Rachel had hold of A's green t-shirt, giving him a look that reminded her of a cat about to attack a mouse.

"Let him go Rachel," C yelled, walking swiftly over to them smacking Rachel's hand away from him.

"No need to get violent, I was sent to come find the two of you," she said rubbing her slightly red hand, "Roger wants to see the two of you right away."

"I see you took my advice," C said, an aggravated hostile tone tainting her voice. Rachel backed up a few steps in reaction.

"I am only doing what I was told to do," she said in response, turning quickly in the direction of the dining hall.

"What advice did you give her?" A asked, a slightly worried look in his eyes.

"She was pissed about this morning…"

"Isn't she always?" A interjected.

"True, but this morning she said she had had enough, I told her to talk to Roger if she had a problem, so be prepared to get a lecture," C said, looking sympathetically toward A, her eyes begging him not to be mad at her.

"What else is Roger good for?" A replied shrugging his shoulders, without another word they made their way to Roger's office. The door was open for them, Roger waiting at his desk, his hands folded in front of his mouth as they always were when he was trying to look intimidating. A and C both took their customary seats in front of his desk, sighing heavily as they fell into the chairs.

"Good now that you are both here let's begin," he said, taking off his glasses and setting them on the desk, he leaned back into his chair.

"Ok, ok you win; I won't go back to the girl's dorm." A stated abruptly, putting his hands up above his head in surrender.

"You have been going to the girl's dorm?" Roger said, the shock in his voice and on his face was hard not to laugh at, but both A and C knew to laugh at Roger was to willingly descend into hell.

"No... No I was just joking!" A said rubbing the back of his head, desperately trying to save himself from the mess he put himself in.

"Well it seems I have another matter to talk to you about then, but as it stands this one holds precedence." Roger said regaining his composer. A and C glanced at one another, searching each other's reactions trying to figure out what they did wrong this time.

"Oh stop looking at each other that way!" Roger yelled, irritation littering his expression when the two finally decided to pay attention to him again. "Today we will be receiving another member into Wammy's house." Both A and C raised an eye brow in response.

"And… what does it have to do with us?" A asked.

"Well to be quite honest it does not have much to do with you A, but I thought being a successor yourself you would like to know." Roger turned his gaze toward C, a slight smile spreading across his face, the enjoyment of the situation gleaming in his eyes. "However C, this addition will affect you probably the most out of anyone."

"Why?" she asked, but Roger let the silence where on, each second becoming more and more tense.

"Just tell us Roger!" A interjected, obviously as uncomfortable as C was.

"Because this new member will be taking your spot as the second successor." Roger said, unable to keep his sick smile off his face.

"What did you just say!" A yelled.

"C has been demoted," Roger stated, looking toward C again his smile widened "Your name suits you quite well now." Roger poked.

"When?" C asked meekly, looking at her worn out black sneakers, feeling like she was back to when she had just arrived. She felt as if all of her strength was fading away, before Wammy's C never made much noise, never did anything to gain attention from others. But when she was given the title of second successor, she felt as if the world had found her. That she was worth something to someone not just a wallflower and now it was slipping away.

She had finally gained the strength she needed to hold her head up high, to speak her mind, to fight for what she wanted and it was all because of a simple title, and the casting away of her former life. But now it was all being taken away from her. She would be the third successor, not even worth mentioning in conversation. Then like a fire in her gut, anger ran though her veins, she would not return to the girl she was before, she could not. Clinching her jaws tightly together she met Roger's satisfied gaze, the smile on his lips fading when his eyes met the fire in hers, her eyes demanding an answer without pause.

"Any time now, they might be here even as we speak." Roger said quickly.

"Fine," C replied, the strength in her voice not faltering, she stood quickly from her seat walking swiftly to the door, opening it to find a slightly shocked receptionist listening in. A smirk plainly on her lips she moved back to her desk across the hall. C's fist clenched, her nails digging into her palms, why everyone found her demotion something to snicker about was beyond her.

"Where are you going, I said they would be here any minute! You should just wait here for them," Roger said.

"I am sure A will suffice as the welcoming party. I have a class I must attend." and with that C left the room, making her way back to the grounds where her archery instructor was no doubt tapping his toe out of frustration for her lateness. Lost in thought she did not even hear A come running up to her, grabbing her arm to make her stop her pace.

"C come on, nothing has changed, you are still a successor, you're still my best friend, and that's not going to change just because someone new is coming." he pleaded, taking A's hand off her arm, C continued toward the fresh air that her body so demanded at the moment, finally reaching the grounds she felt a wave of calm ease her heart rate back to a normal speed. Closing her eyes she felt as if finally the world had stopped spinning that it was the same world that she lived in merely minutes ago.

"Everything has changed," she said mostly to herself, she felt warm fingers grip hers as she spoke, looking around she was met by A's sorrow filled eyes, their gaze finding it difficult to meet hers. The morning air was crisp and cool, a slight breeze brushing their skin. The sunlight had just begun to peek above the large oak trees in the distance, the birds of the morning springing to life with their songs to greet the morning worm. This morning was so much like the morning C had arrived at Wammy's house little more than a year ago, and yet it felt as if she had been there for ages, this place her home more than any other.

"I don't want things to change," she said softly, distress tainting her strong gaze.

Abruptly A pulled her into his arms, C's face finding the crook of his neck a perfect place to hide from the world. His arms squeezed her tight against him, able to feel her every breath; his hands moving in small circles trying to sooth away the tension in C's shoulders. The sound of a car door slamming shut brought them both back to reality, however not letting go of one another, they glanced in the direction of the sound. A tall, very lean boy stood at the iron gates, too far away to make out the details of his face, he was glancing at the large building that was to be his new home, much in the way C had when she arrived, ignoring all else. His shoulders were angled somewhat to the front, giving him a slightly hunched figure and his unruly black hair danced in the morning breeze. He was wearing black sweat pants and a far too large for him black long sleeved t-shirt. C chuckled to herself.

"It seems he has arrived, and he already looks perfect for this place." C said, letting go of A, giving them the much needed distance between them.

"It seems so," A replied. With another chuckle C left in the direction of the archery field, waving over her shoulder has she walked.

"Have fun A!" she yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Drop a review or PM on your way out, because it is so much easier to write when you know that there are others that enjoy your story as well...<strong>


	3. Beyond Birthday

A/N: YAY! Intro Beyond Birthday! He may seem a bit OOC but this is before he snaps XD

**I do not own Death Note, owners are Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

><p><span>Beyond Birthday<span>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>May 25th, 2007<strong>

C's eyes snapped open when she heard the sound of a heavy iron door slide against the concrete floor. Light from a distant room spilled down the hall; exposing the line of other cells in front of her. C smiled at realization that she was in an old confinement area, the traditional turnkey locks on every cell, the bars succumbing to the rust of time. Due to her being blindfolded when she entered, and the general darkness that over took the hall, she had missed that important detail.

A large figure blocked the flow of light into the hall, creating an ominous shadow on the dirty floor. Loud footfalls echoed throughout the empty room, each step seeming slower and louder than the last, as they grew nearer. Her muscles instinctively tensed, preparing her body for any action she needed. Her pulse rising, in the stillness of the room, she could hear the fast rhythm of her heart. Placing her bond hands on the floor she slowly lifted herself from her Indian style position into one that could only be compared to a cat ready to pounce at any sign of movement; her eyes sharp on the nearing shadow. A tall man came into view; he had broad shoulders, his seemingly odd business suit stretching tight to accommodate them.

The contrast of the darkness of her cell and the light flooding the walkway made it difficult to see any aspect about the man; however C's eyes could not help but travel to his face, demanding detail. She was shocked to find a SWAT mask instead of features when her eyes finally adjusted, the tented glass of the helmet making it impossible to see his face. She shifted uncomfortably from the situation, in her present state she could easily be overpowered and the fact that he was such a large man did not ease her mind. She hated being at such a disadvantage, something she was rarely allowed herself to be in. Though she did not look it, with her lean body and somewhat frail appearance, C was all muscle she could hold her own against the strongest of foes. But with her hands bound, she could never move fast enough to defend herself. However then her eyes moved to his hands and realized they were occupied as well. A small metal tray with what appeared to be the classic muck served in every bad movie about prison rested in his hands. The man shifted his weight moving one of his hands to his pocket producing a key. As the lock gave way with clicks of release, he opened the door slowly, the weight of it making it difficult to move with one hand. In response C stood from her squatting stance retreating to the nearby wall.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" the man yelled dropping the tray, disgustingly enough the sludge on it did not budge even when hitting the ground forcibly; he pulled his gun from the holster at his side, cocking back the hammer as he yelled. His hands shaking as he aimed them directly at C's chest. C's breath caught in her throat, her eyes widening, she lifted her bond hands out in front of her, them pleading for calm to return.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" came a synthetic gargled voice from a speaker next to the camera. "She will and cannot hurt you. She cannot see your face, nor does she know your name, so please holster your weapon before you make a grave mistake." The man reluctantly obeyed the order, sighing deeply he took out a bottled water from his pocket setting it down next to the fallen tray. Slamming the cell door quickly as if the metal bars would somehow protect him from the beast within, he stepped as far as possible from the cage. C slowly walked over to the tray, grabbing the water, she sat back down where she had previously been, crossing her legs in the same manner as before.

"I suggest you eat up quickly, your questioning will begin soon," the man said, his hand still resting on his firearm.

"Fine then." C said unenthusiastically, lifting the bottle to her nose, smelling for any proof of drugs that may be dwelling in the liquid. Slowly she took a large gulp, the coolness running the length of her torso, sending chills down her spine. As if her words were poison the man left quickly from the hall, the distant light cut off once more with a loud slam of metal hitting metal as the door closed.

"I assume you can hear me then," C said glancing toward the camera.

"Yes," the unnatural voice replied. Sighing C lifted the bottle to her lips again.

"Perhaps next time you should send a less trigger happy pawn."

* * *

><p><strong>May 2000<strong>

Beyond had known this day was coming, he knew it from the moment he realized the numbers floating above someone's head was that person's life span. He knew as his father left for work that day he would never be coming home again, his gruesome death by the hands of the thugs that only wanted his wallet. He held on to what he knew was to be the last goodbye kiss from his mother on the day her numbers demanded her departure. That night he received hateful looks from the police, and friends of the family when shock and tears did not befall him, as the news of his mother's tragic death in a train accident reached his ears.

What those hateful people did not know was that Beyond had cried for weeks, every night, leading up to his mother's death. And every night he cursed himself for knowing, and yet unable to do anything about it, countless times wishing he could merely rip out his own eyes to stop him from seeing it. But somewhere inside him he knew that this was just the nature of things. Without death there would be no life, each demanding the other for existence. However being reminded daily that everyone around him would die had started to take its effects on the boys mind.

Countless times Beyond found himself at his bathroom mirror, staring furiously at the blank space where his own numbers should be, slamming his fist into the tilled wall in rage, until blood ran down his forearm. He could see everyone's name and life span but not his own, fate deeming him to wander forever in the dark, never to know his own future. However the fact remained, he knew the day his life would change was coming, thus there was no surprise in him, when no one took him in.

He waited for weeks before news of an orphanage in England was accepting him. He couldn't help but feel that the situation was quite strange, why on earth would a place in England adopt him, why was he to travel so far when he knew many places around his home had enough room to take him in. Even with these thoughts Beyond could not help but accept the offer, finding himself on a plane and waiting for a car in a blink of an eye. Time then seemed to move at a rapid pace, and before he knew it the large black car was stopped at two great iron gates. The orphanage was some distance from London but the two hours it took them to get there seemed to disappear in minutes. As Beyond stared out the window, his eyes glazed, only catching the vague outline of placing landscapes.

"We're here young sir," said the driver, turning his head to look at the lean boy sitting in the back seat of the rather large car.

"So this is Wammy's house then?"

"The one and only," the driver replied, his heavy British accent lengthening his vowels. Beyond slowly opened the door, the breeze ripped around him, throwing his already messy black hair into his eyes. Brushing it away quickly, he glanced at the large building in the distance; he could not help but be impressed at its size. He chuckled to himself as he brushed away all his previous visions of what his new home would look like, letting the ideas of a run down, over populated orphanage fade from his thoughts. This place, he thought, looked more like a prep school, with its lavish well-kept grounds, old architecture and ornate iron fence painting the picture perfectly. A creak from the gate's doors drew Beyond's attention as a slender golden haired woman pushed them open to greet the new arrival.

"Awe Alexis, haven't seen you in a while how ya been, these just go inside like normal right?" the drive said, holding Beyond's heavy luggage in the air.

"Yes thank you Bart," she replied, turning her attention then to the boy staring at her with a raised eyebrow "Hello welcome to Wammy's, my name is Alexis Silverman. I am the assistant of the caretaker of this institution. If you would please follow me to his office… is everything alright?" Beyond was staring intensely just above her head, causing her to turn around to see if perhaps there was something behind her, unable to keep the confused look off her expressions.

'April Westcott, she is using an alias that is a bit odd,' Beyond thought.

"It's nothing." he replied to her question "so shall we go then?"

"Of course follow me."

When they entered the building the day seemed to just be beginning for those inside, kids ran chaotically through every hall they passed, the thousands of red letters and numbers swirling about their heads, forcing Beyond to close his eyes to their invasion, he hated crowds for this very reason. Finally the noise began to fade as they reached the end of the hall, stopping in front of a large office door. Tapping softly, Alexis paused a moment before swinging the door open, gesturing for Beyond to enter. He stood just inside the frame, as he analyzed the room, his eyes focusing on the photo covered walls and the aging man at the oversized desk.

"Please take a seat," he said, raising his hand motioning toward the chair in front of him. Beyond sat without a word his dark grey eyes never leaving Roger's gaze.

"Rachel would you please come in." Roger yelled, his voice traveling into the hallway. Glancing over his shoulder Beyond watched as a short girl with frizzy hair and glasses walked into the room timidly, stopping alongside the unenthused looking assistant. "Rachel, you and Alexis see if you can find where A ran off to."

'Rebecca Smith, not Rachel, could he have just mistaken her name?' Beyond thought feeling more uncomfortable with this place the longer he stayed there. 'Though this is the second name that does not fit, could they all be using aliases?'

"Right away." both the girls said in unison, closing the door behind them.

"Shall we get started then, as I am sure you have been told, however my name is Roger, and I run this institution."

"Yes."

"I am sure you are wondering why an orphanage from England asked you to join this house," he continued placing his hands in their common position in front of his mouth, glaring down the end of his nose as he spoke.

"Yes." Roger raised an eyebrow at the boy who sat in front of him, slightly hunched in the chair. While he liked to keep things short and to the point, he did not much like the attitude he received from the boy.

"Well then," Roger said, pushing his glasses up his nose, his arrogant tone plain to hear. "This is an orphanage catered to the acceptance of the world's brightest; however this is not our only purpose." turning his computer monitor to face Beyond, the screen flashed white, then an elegant gothic styled W appeared on the screen.

"Usually he would be here in person to greet you, but could not make it. This will just have to do for communications," Roger continued.

"Hello Beyond, my name is Watari," the screen spoke. Beyond raised an eyebrow at the unexpectedness of it, never before had he spoken to someone via computer, least of all without even seeing their face. Somewhere in him a flame sparked, everyone he met so far had false names, and now not able to see this man's face, thus not discovering his real name or what he looked like irritated Beyond to the point where he could not help but glare at the computer screen. Time passed before both the men realized Beyond was not going to reply to the statement. Roger sighed looking down at the file on his desk.

"Beyond Birthday, that is quite an odd name." he said, wanting a reaction from the boy who sat in front of him, however he received nothing but the boy's eyes moving from the screen to him. "But you won't be keeping it for much longer."

"What do you mean?" Beyond asked finally adding to the conversation.

"Now lets not get ahead of ourselves shall we", Watari said, interrupting the banter that was about to befall the two who now stared at one another heatedly. "First let me address why you were asked to join this orphanage Beyond. This institution, while yes its focus is on raising gifted children, its main purpose is to groom a replacement for the detective L. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Beyond answered sitting quietly in his chair awaiting more explanation from the mystery man.

"I have asked you here to offer you the second successor position."

"I assume that when you say L you mean the L that everyone one claims is the greatest detective of our time," Beyond stated.

"Exactly." Roger replied bringing his hands back up to rest against his mouth.

"What do you say Beyond will you take on the task?" Watari asked.

"Yes." he replied without a second thought. Beyond could not believe it; he had heard of L many times on the news and had always found his ability to solve any crime awe inspiring. To be asked now to be a successor and that these men and L found him worthy of being even considered able to take up L's mantle was enough to get the calm boy's heart racing.

"Good, so let me explain everything then" Watari said. Their meeting went on and on, Watari and Roger explaining anything and everything about L. The reason for needing a successor, the dangers that faced him, his brilliance and what the conditions of being a successor entailed.

* * *

><p>"Beyond it is time to select your new name," Roger said.<p>

"BB I think is appropriate," Beyond replied.

"It seems none of our successors have much of an imagination."

"What do you mean?"

"The first successor, though he chose the name Able, he prefers to go by A, now you claim the simple B as well."

"I see," B replied slightly smiling to himself.

"As soon as someone can find where A has run off to I will have him give you the tour," as if on cue the door was opened.

"There you are A, what part of wait here did you not understand?" Roger said when the boy burst into the room unannounced, breathing heavily, he leaned against the wall, catching his breath from the run to the office.

"I understood you completely but girl drama… which you caused I might add, I must say your tact is something that needs improving," he replied glancing toward the boy still perched in the chair in front of the desk. "So this is him then" B stood walking slowly over to the boy, his eyes starting at his feet, he sized up the much taller blond boy.

"Hi, my name's B." he said holding out his hand in welcome to the one he was now forced to live with. A doubled over in laughter, holding his stomach with his eyes closed, he swayed back in forth. B clenched his out stretched hand, wanting nothing more than to punch the kid, never before had someone laughed at him so. It was enough to make the composed boy wide eyed with rage. A took a few deep breaths before he was able to speak, giggles still creeping their way into his words

"Please tell me this is a joke!" A yelled looking passed B toward Roger.

"A stop being rude," Roger replied.

"Your name is seriously B?" A asked looking back to the boy in front of him.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" B replied defiantly.

"No, just funny, well I guess I should introduce myself." He said rubbing the back of his head as he spoke. "Hello, my name is Able but everyone just calls me A. I guess I will be the one showing you around today, and then we can go talk to C."

'Aiden Mathews' B read above his head, a smile spread across B's face, he was living in a world where everyone wanted to keep their pasts locked away, wanting to keep who they truly were away from the world, and he had been given the very instrument to see passed their lies. If only they knew that he had the perfect tool for getting anything he needed from them, for if any person here ever crossed him, he merely had to say their real name out loud and all they worked for would disappear.

"Oh yes A, B will be your roommate from now on, so perhaps you should take him there first." Roger interjected, interrupting the staring contest that seemed to be going on between the boys "so try to make him feel welcome, the last thing the two of you want is to be at each other's necks before you even start living together." The two boys both stared wide eyed at one another, instantly gaging each other's reactions.

"Well then I guess there is no time to waste," A said grabbing hold of B's wrist, and pulling him out of the office with him "see ya Roger!" B shot a panicked look back at the old man still seated at his desk, his eyes begging that the man somehow stop this assault. But before B even had a chance to react, the two boys were already standing in the large greeting hall, the sun shining through the colorful windows.

"Ok let's get started then," A said, placing his hand on the back of his head. "I thought we could get the basics out of the way before we head to my room."

"Our room," B stated.

"Oh, ha ha ha! Yeah you're right; I've never had a roommate before so it is going to take some getting used to! Well as you can see this is the greeting hall, the only real reason you will need to use this part of the building is get to the connecting corridors and to the front lawn, cause we hardly ever have to use the small formal auditorium" A said, gesturing to the respective places. "Now up the right stair case is the girl's dorm, and we are not supposed to go up there, but I have to drag C out of bed every morning so I tend to ignore that rule. And the left stair case leads to the dining hall and various smaller rooms. Hummmm let's see what else should I cover right now," B stood staring at the talkative boy wide eyed; it was hard for him to believe that this wild, and somewhat foolish boy was the first successor to L.

"Well across the courtyard is the library, oh and if you ever don't know where C is, I would check there first, that girl loves to read," A continued.

"Who is this C you keep mentioning?"

"Wait, Roger didn't tell you?"

"No, the only other person that we discussed other than L and myself was you," B replied to the shocked A.

"I swear that man leaves all the difficult stuff to everyone else!" A said his hands clenching into fists as he spoke. Sighing heavily A continued "well he should have told you this because I really should not have to but C is the sec… I mean third successor to L."

"I see now what you found funny, ABC it could not be more appropriate. You must really care for her though, because in the short time we have been together you have mentioned her several times."

"Have I really? I didn't notice I kept bringing her up," A said, his eyes refusing to meet B's, he placed a finger on his cheek as crimson inched across his skin. "Well I guess I do care about her. Oh yeah when you meet her if she seems to be harsh to you, she doesn't mean it, okay. She just isn't having the best day and she may direct that towards you."

"Why would she do that?"

"Well as I am sure you are aware, the second successor position was not just unoccupied before you came to claim it. As of an hour ago C held that title, and with your arrival came her demotion. Now I know that C is aware that it was not really your choice, nor your plan to have her demoted, but as of right now she will most likely not be thinking quite clear, and will blame you as well as those who are responsible. Thus all I can say is for the next couple days just expect her to be a bitch." A explained.

"I demoted her…" B stated lost in thought, his brows creased as he realized the effect his arrival at this place had had. Thinking of how he felt now, being a successor, among being accepted into this fantastic home, B was happier than he had been in a long time. He had not even thought of anyone but himself until that very moment. His presence had caused someone to lose the very thing that it seemed this entire orphanage held dear. "Shit… I don't see why she would ever be kind to me, or ever forgive me."

"Hey don't sweat it, while she has her moments she's really not a bad person, I think once you get to know her, you'll see that too," A said patting B on the back. "So I'll take you to see the boy's dorm, then I think an introduction is in order."

* * *

><p>C pulled the bow taut as she aimed at her far target, trying desperately to slow her breathing. The cool morning air nipped at her skin, causing chill bumps to form. The sound of the bows defiance at being held stretched for so long rang in C ears. Letting out her breath slowly she released the arrow, sending it hurtling toward the target, and with a loud snap it met it.<p>

"You need to focus more, you won't win at nationals if you are not perfect," C's instructor lectured as he studied the placement of the arrow.

"My mind is elsewhere today sorry."

"Well bring it home!" C chuckled at the comment, picking up another arrow she repeated the process, sending this one right where it needed to be. "GOOD!" he yelled.

"I have seen better!" A screamed from the far away path, slowly making his way through the grass to the distant shooting range; B strolled slowly behind him, though he was getting use to A and the way he operated, B wanted nothing more than to put off his introduction to C. Staring at his feet as he walked B didn't dare see how close he and A were getting to the girl.

"OH NO! YOU TURN YOUR ASS AROUND RIGHT NOW A!" the instructor yelled. "The last thing I need is you distracting C any further today. Not to mention piss her off, needn't I remind you last time you were here I got an ear full from Roger, because she almost put an arrow in your ass!"

"Just chill I am here on official business, we have a new recruit!" A said pointing over his shoulder to B.

"Then make it fast! C take a break, I can't trust you with a weapon when A is around"

"So this is him then?" C said, when B finally heard her voice he dared a glance. Shock was plain to see on his face when he saw her, stopping dead in his tracks all he could do was stare. B's breath caught in his throat and he felt as if his world was spinning, his heart threatening to explode from his chest. Yes he would admit that C was a beautiful girl but that was not what had him stopped in time. Blinking his eyes in disbelief, he stared just above her head, focusing viciously at the blank space where her name and life span should be. But there were no red letters above her head, no date deeming her death. B didn't understand what was going on, he glanced quickly over to A, seeing his name and numbers as clear as day, then back to the emptiness of C. Astonishment replaced all worry, fear, and regret that had plagued his emotions moments ago.

"Dude you okay? She won't bite you..." A said looking worriedly back in forth between the two.

"Yeah sorry, hi I'm B." he said slowly extending his hand to the hypnotizing girl. C chuckled.

"You can call me C and let me go ahead and apologize for A, I am sure when you introduced yourself to him he laughed in your face." She said shaking his hand. Slowly she lowered herself to the ground, stretching out her lean body in the grass.

"How did you know?" B said, unable to move himself to join the two, shock still having control over him.

"Because I know A well enough to know that he would have a hard time not laughing at the fact that the first, second and third successors just happened to choose the names A, B, and C."

"Awe you make me so proud C," A injected. "Come on B join us." Slowly B joined them on the cool slightly damp grass, sitting directly across from C, still unable to break his eyes away from her nameless appearance.

"I am sorry," B stated randomly catching both the attention of the two if front of him.

"For what?" C asked.

"Please forgive me! I had no idea that coming here would have you demoted!" B yelled staring down at his hands.

"I know it was not your intention, and as for my new position, I guess all I can say is I should have worked harder." She said looking off into the distance. B noticed that A's hand was resting on hers, his fingers gently squeezed hers.

"I see… so how did the two of you end up here?" B asked.

"Well…" A hesitated.

"Our pasts are not important; it is only our futures that matter now" C interrupted. "How we got here doesn't really matter, we are so different from who we use to be, that hearing about our pasts would be useless."

"Yeah what she said," A agreed, laughing at how awkward he felt at the intensity of her answer.

"Oh… yeah that makes sense, I guess we aren't supposed to talk about anything that could reveal our pasts."

"You'll get used to it, even though it seems like we don't do much here; somehow not having a past doesn't matter because we just make new ones," A said.

"C breaks over back to it!" her instructor yelled. Sighing she pushed herself up off the ground walking back over to the range.

"Listen B; don't worry about me, okay. And don't let A jerk you around too much!" C yelled.

"Hey A?" B whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know if anything is different about C in comparison to other people?"

"Not that I know exactly what you mean by different, because pretty much everyone at this place is different, but not that I am aware of… why?" A asked.

"She's just unlike any other person I have ever met," B said his eyes wandering back toward C. A could see the fascination they held, and in response A's heart skipped a beat. For the first time A realized that maybe with the arrival of B, his presence not only would demote C, but also devalue him from C herself; that this odd looking boy just might make him lose his grip on his only friend. Sighing A pushed himself up from his seat, offering a hand to B as well.

"Come on we have stuff we have to do" he said "see you at lunch C!"

"See ya, oh and nice meeting you B."

* * *

><p><strong>2 months later<strong>

That morning had been the first one in a while where A had not woken C up hours before the rest of Wammy's house. Thus the trio had to arrive at the dining hall for breakfast with the hordes of other occupants making both A and B uneasy.

"Here you go B," C said sliding across an entire jaw of strawberry jam as she returned to their round table with her customary mint oatmeal.

"Where the hell did you get that!" A yelled watching as B's face lit up at the sight of it.

"The cook gave it to me; he said he couldn't take another morning of watching B struggle with opening 50 of those tiny packets," C replied.

"Thank you!" B said dipping a spoon into the jar, then spreading the thick red mess on toast. However it was more like jam with toast in it, then toast with jam on it. Both A and C chuckled at him. Their laughter ended however as they saw Roger round the corner into the room, heading straight for them.

"There you all are, here are today's assignments," he said passing out the red files to each of them. "And A try not to take so long on this one will you."

"Yeah…" A said looking down at the folder in his hand. With his reply Roger wandered out of the hall, scolding several children as he left.

"That man needs a hug." C said half serious, half jokily. Just then a commotion two tables down from the group caught the attention of everyone nearby.

"Aren't you just a girly looking boy!" the tallest of the small group of teenagers yelled jabbing a young blond boy that was alone at the table in the shoulder.

"Wasn't it yesterday that we saw him crying in the corner of the class room, what a pussy," another joked.

"Isn't that the new kid?" A asked.

"We have a new kid? Both B and C said in unison focusing more intently on the distant table.

"I swear you two need to pay more attention," Just then the tallest of the teenagers grabbed the boy by his oversized black t-shirt, pulling him completely out of his chair, his toes barely able to touch the ground.

"Don't just ignore me when I am talking to you!" he yelled. Suddenly however the teen was screaming and holding the side of his face, the remnants of sticky oatmeal, and the red outline of a spoon marked his face. Both A and B stared taken aback by C, not only was she standing her chair falling to the floor behind her, she had just thrown the spoon from her oatmeal with such force they heard it fly through the air.

"Who the hell just threw that!" the teen yelled looking around the hall franticly his eyes finally coming to rest upon C. "it was you bitch!" he said dropping the boy; him landing forcibly on the tile floor, gripping at his elbow trying to ease the pain from the fall.

"C what did you just do..." A said meekly.

"Yes it was me, how about you leave the kid alone!" C replied

"And what are you doing to do about it?" the teen stated sarcastically. Picking up another spoon, C raised her hand preparing to throw the metal utensil.

"How about this time I aim for your eye, or do you want to stop now, it would be quite embarrassing if you got your ass kicked by a girl in front of everyone," she said. Only then did the teenage boy seem to realize that every person in the hall was focused on their interaction.

"Yeah right like a girl could beat me! I can see now why you were demoted you can't even count, we've got you outnumbered."

"Make your choice, for either way you lose, you can be known as the dick who picks on kids far younger than him, and beats up girls, or the guy who lost his eye because he didn't know when to stop. Or you can leave now and this whole thing is over," C said ignoring his previous comment.

"Fine, come on guys, we don't need to be around losers like this." he said after a thoughtful pause, walking quickly and followed by his friends they left the room without another word.

"C seriously what are you doing?" A said.

"Isn't it bad enough that everyone here has lost every person that once cared for them, and was abandoned by those they thought would take care of them?" she said looking down at A "the last thing that kid needs right now is more things to weigh of his mind," she left before A had time to say anything else, and before the young boy was even off the ground C was kneeling at his side.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine" he said trying to peer down to his elbow to see any damage it may have. "Thanks for helping me, but you really didn't have to"

"What's your name?"

"Mello… " he said brushing his hair from his eyes. "I got here 3 days ago."

"Well Mello you want to come join my friends and me?"

"You mean it?"

"Yeah come on," she said taking his hand, and pulling him to his feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! It is much appreciated!<strong>


	4. Troubled Eyes

**Welcome to Chapter 4!** This is rather far from any Death Note plot, but this is the beginning of the end as some would say, next chapter it shall all start! Most likely the beginning of the BB case! Please Read and Review (because the sad writer that I am needs some positive feedback! Though negative is welcomed too, just makes starting the next chapter a bit harder)

But most importantly: **I do not own Death Note, owners are Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Troubled Eyes**

* * *

><p>Balancing his coffee cup on his knee L glanced down at the three red folders sprawled across the table in front of him. Their contents threating to fall off the table with any swift movement, however these papers with their reviews and results held no interest to L. He could only focus on the three small faces staring up at him from the table. He picked the photos up one by one to stare at the subjects more closely. The first was a blonde boy his hair a tangled mess with startling green eyes, his slight chubby cheeks of youth filling out his face. L could only guess at his age but assumed he was around 10 when the photo was taken.<p>

The next was an older child with unruly stark black hair much like his own, his dark grey eyes displaying some unknown knowledge that a boy his age should not possess. A look that L could only compare to the old men in the park near where he grew up; playing chess with one another while arguing about politics and complaining about the youth of today. The boy in the photo had the eyes of someone who had witnessed the harshness of time, wise eyes some might say. Tossing the photo back to the table he slowly picked up the last.

Its subject was still one that shocked L a bit, knowing the life he lived and the dangers of the world the small young girl in the photo looked exceedingly naïve and frail to be a willing candidate for such a life. Her pale skin gleamed in the picture in contrast to her long black hair; L guessed she was about the same age as the blond boy from the first when her photo was taken. But like the boy in the second photo her eyes held something L did not see often in eyes so young. Dazzling blue eyes stared at L from the photo, eyes that held kindness and understanding. L knew it was for people like her that he did his job, beings like her that he wanted nothing more than to protect and keep innocent and kind. L wondered if those eyes had changed, if at viewing the true nature of the world that this job exposed had soiled them of their kindness.

Glancing at all three photos again he could not help but sigh, rubbing his thumb across his lip before taking another sip of his coffee. In all three he was met with smiling faces, excited faces, at the prospect of being his successor. How stupid they all looked to be smiling, all ready and willing to be thrown into his life. One which he would not wish on the most evil of criminals, a life where you were used like a machine, merely a tool for someone else's use, a life in constant danger where everyone was a potential threat, but most of all a life completely alone where getting close to anyone was unwise.

L wondered how much these children had changed, if they had lost their smiles just like he had lost his. Had they grown tall and strong or bent and broken, did they still want his life or did they wish they could run from it. All these questions ran through his mind, racing wildly as he still glared at the photos and those foolish smiling faces. The hotel door opened slowly as Watari entered, his arms full with groceries. L was slightly grateful to the old man for pulling his thoughts away from their negative turn. Watari was slightly startled to see L siting on the living room couch of the suite, it being a place L hardly entered except to get to the small kitchen area, that he almost dropped his bags.

"You weren't waiting for me to get back were you? I made a pot of coffee before I left," he stated quickly.

"Not at all," L replied looking back down to the files in front of him.

"I'm glad to see that you finally found the time to look over those… I had Roger make those reviews for you, so you could see how your successors are handling the job."

"I see, Roger made these files independently then… it would explain the slight irritable tone in most of the sections," L said flipping through a few of the pages of A's file quickly. Watari chuckled as he set his bags down on the far side table, before walking over to pick up a page. Roger's unmistakable handwriting was on the margin of the test remarking coldly to the high results as if they were failures.

"Yes, well, we both know Roger does not do well with children. I believe he told me once he preferred insects to children," Watari said placing the page back in A's file.

"And you thought it was wise to keep him in charge of an orphanage, Watari I do not follow your logic," L stated coolly.

"Roger is a good man and will get the job done of raising your successors, so I would not be too harsh on him."

"Hmmmmm," L hummed as he lifted another page to his face. Holding it by the edge with the tips of his fingers it swayed unevenly in the air.

"And your thoughts on his job so far, sir?" Watari poked. L glanced at the demanding man, sighing he placed the page down as he ran his thumb across his lips hugging his folded knees with his free arm.

"As for B and C they are doing well. As the second and third successors this amount of work and results are adequate, however A…"

"Is he falling behind? I told Roger we needed to push the boy harder," Watari interjected suddenly concerned.

"No." L said with a bit too much force than needed.

"What?" Watari said confused.

"A's scores are far above the others. He takes on more work and harder cases than the others as well and is still out shining them. He finishes cases in record time and with flawless deductions. I would even be gracious enough to say that his deductive skills and abilities could very well be greater than my own… to push this boy and put him under any more pressure would be highly unwise. If anything I feel perhaps the two of you should leave the boy alone and start pursuing the other two, and increase their standards." L reproached, Watari could not help but stare wide eyed at the young man before him. It wasn't very often that he heard L speak so highly of one person and the suddenness of his flattery shocked him. When Watari said nothing L spoke again slightly irritated at the man's silence.

"Do you understand? I would like it if you would tell Roger what I just said as well, and also let A know that I am personally impressed with his results."

"Of course young sir I will relay the message," Watari said his voice slightly unstable, wobbling over the syllables with difficulty.

"Thank you, oh yes and Watari would you get me more coffee." L said before downing the last of the contents of his cup and sliding it across the paper filled table with ease.

"Of course sir."

* * *

><p>Roger tapped his fingers against the desk as the trio he saw daily slowly entered the room to stand before his desk. All had looks of grim anticipation, but especially the blond boy on the far right. C's expression was not much better than A's the worry plain to see in her eyes. But next to her B's face held a bit more excitement as this was to be the first time he received his performance review from L, however, even he learned quickly that no trip to Roger's office was ever an exclusively pleasant one even if the news was good you still left with an insult to your name. Flanked by the two boys however did calm C's nerves as if their presence would help soften whatever blow was to come, because unlike the others C had fallen. This was to be her first review as the third successor. She could feel her heartbeat in her throat, it threatening to leap from her chest all together. Roger sighed before speaking.<p>

"You are aware of why I called you here of course, L has replied to the profiles I sent him based off your performances on the cases he has given you," at his words both A and C shifted uncomfortably from the situation, the gestures both not lost on Roger or B, who looked slightly more worried at his friends unease. Roger's eyes relocated to rest on B's worried face.

"Well B it seems L was quite pleased with your results and feels you are doing a terrific job, so much so that he wishes to give you more cases that only someone of your skill can complete."

"He really said something like that about me?" B asked quite star struck at the statement, his smile inching wider and wider with each passing second.

"What I am telling you came straight from L himself," Roger stated un-amused at B's giddiness, his eyes slowly making their way to meet C's

"I was shocked at his review of you C, I was honestly hoping to relay his lecture to you about not working hard enough and being demoted but he merely stated that your results are adequate and that he wishes to also increase your number of cases as well." A slight sigh escaped C, the tension in her releasing immediately. However as Roger's eyes made their way down the line to meet A's her heartbeat spiked again and she could not help but stare at the boy next to her,willing him to stay strong.

"Now to the one person L did have a lot to say about," Roger said placing his hands in front of his mouth. B was shocked to see a smile appear behind those hands that the others failed to witness. B eyes rushed to glance at his new friends as C slowly inched her way closer to A who looked as if he had seen death itself.

"He told me to tell you that he is personally… disappointed in you," Roger continued B noticing the smile spreading across his expression. However it was not the smile on Roger's face or the horrified look on A's, with his slightly shaking frame that caught B's attention. It was the girl next to him that had captivated him from the moment he saw her that drew in his gaze. Her fingers slowly embraced A's as her hand wrapped around his drawing in close to him till their shoulders met giving her silent support. A's eyes closed to the feel of her touch taking in a large breath before his eyes reopened.

"Go on," A said in a shallow voice when Roger's speech paused.

"L says that the time it takes you to finish a case is pathetic, you are far too slow and that you miss important not to mention obvious details. He fears you are falling so far behind the others that you may just meet the same fate as C. B of course would take your place as the first." Roger's gaze met B's for an instant before returning to A's. B looked down at the floor, the mention of him demoting C brought back unpleasant feeling however this was not what brought on his shame, for no matter what he did, and how bad he felt at even thinking the way he did, the idea of him being the first successor made his heart race and in that instant he wanted nothing more than to smile. But one look at C and all thoughts of that faded. While she still held A's hand, her eyes were no longer focused on him. They were squarely focused on the man before them, a burning fire in them that was plain to see. Her one free hand clenched in rage, her knuckles white as her flesh was pulled tightly against the bone. She looked like a wild tiger, one that at any moment would pounce on her prey and sink her claws into her unfortunate target.

"However L also expressed his belief that you are under too much stress, so much so that he wants to decrease your case load and the difficulty level of said cases." Roger concluded placing his hands back on the desk his face as emotionless as ever.

"I see," A said his gaze falling to his feet. "I will work harder I promise."

C glanced to A again all rage fading instantly. She squeezed his hand slightly, at the touch A met her eyes with a weak smile appearing on his lips. C's heart skipped a beat; she couldn't take it. A worked so hard already and even was willing to help with her case load when all she wanted to do was sleep. And yet here he was once again his brilliance going unnoticed by the one person everyone in the room wanted approval from.

"Is that all Roger?" C asked in a low voice.

"Yes that is all L had to report," he replied.

"Then we will be getting back to our cases if you don't mind."

"Of course," Roger said picking up the phone on the table and slowly punching in the numbers. B opened the door and slowly they filed out into the hallway.

"We all know A will need as much time as possible to finish" Roger yelled after them before the door was slammed. The sound reverberated around the office as the phone rang, Roger looking over the papers in front of him, blindly signing the appropriate lines until he got an answer.

"Hello?"

"Watari it's me."

"Ah Roger my old friend, why do I have the pleasure of receiving your phone call?"

"I just delivered the reviews, I thought you should know."

"And… how did A take it…" Watari answered slowly. Roger pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing.

"As good as one would take such a review."

"I see, well this could not be helped, we need a successor to L that will be just as good if not better and leniency will not produce that," Watari answered his voice firm.

"Agreed," Roger replied.

* * *

><p>August 2000<p>

The hallways were empty as C crept down the corridors. The moon stained the floors with light and distorted shadows, making the stillness of the halls all the more eerie. C's bare feet slapped quietly against the tile ground as she ran praying silently to herself that Roger did not happen to round the corner. Slipping down the stairs she made a dash to the boy dorms, stopping around every corner to check for any stirring occupants, however, at three in the morning she doubted she would find many. In very spy like fashion she glided through her target door, and into a dark room with little noise. However this stealth that she was quite proud of failed immediately as she ran into a nearby desk on her way in. Unseen objects fell to the floor with a clamor and two figures shot up from their beds at the sound.

"What the hell was that?" A yelled fumbling for the bedside lamp.

"How am I supposed to know," B replied calmly back. "it's so dark in here I can't even see my hand in front of my face," however, B could see his roommates red name and lifespan floating unevenly as A continued to look for the lamp switch. Sighing B scratched his bed head undoubtedly making his mess of hair lay in even more disarray "A come on its not like that thing moves…"

"Well if you can find the switch then be my guest" A snapped back. Just as he did however light poured through the room from a lamp close to the door, and both the boys shielded their eyes before franticly trying to see whom the invader was. At the sight of the teenage girl in her grey tank-top and light blue pajama bottoms her dark hair in loose cascades down her back; A groaned as he fell back down into bed pulling the covers over his head with him.

"C why on earth are you here at this hour?" A moaned from under his bedding. C looked meekly at the mess she had made, papers, pens, and other desk-ly objects scattered the floor. In that moment she really wished that she had the ability to creep with a bit more skill, while she knew that the two irritated boys before her would have still awoken in an irritated fashion, she merely wanted it to be her that woke them, not her inability to walk.

Sighing she dragged her feet across the floor as she walked to kneel down beside A's bed, resting her arms and head upon the edge. B shifted uncomfortably at her proximity, while it was not his bed she leaned upon she was merely feet from his own. Pulling his own sheets up to cover his bare chest, B retreated against the wall feeling more secure with its cool surface against his skin. This way he could watch his friends without being so close to the girl that happened to be in his room, in the middle of the night, while he was half naked in bed, merely feet away from him, and that always made his heart race a bit faster. B could feel the flush on his cheeks as his teenage mind raced.

"Yeah, why are you here?" B chimed shifting his gaze to his bedding as her eyes met his.

"Can't sleep."

"C stating the obvious does not win you points," A replied, rolling on his side to look at his kneeling friend. "You nervous about tomorrow? Well I guess it would be today at this hour."

"This will be my first time at nationals." she said.

"On a daily basis you help find and stop some of the world's most dangerous criminals. I think archery will be a piece of cake… Hmmm cake sounds good right now you wanna sneak to the kitchen and see if we can find any?" A said sitting up, fully awake and ready to go on the hunt.

"If we get caught Roger won't let us go tomorrow, and I personally want some free time," B stated quickly before, the always too eager to comply with A guest encouraged his actions.

"This is true, I too would like to have our little field trip if nothing more than to see C make a fool out of herself," at A's words C slapped him hard on his nearby thigh, pleased with the squeal that emerged from him. Suddenly the room was full of laughter, and standing C took a seat on the end of A's bed, resting her back against the wall.

"Really you'll do great, I have never seen someone as talented as you are with a bow," B declared suddenly between the laughter of his friends, causing the scene to return to normal faster than it naturally would.

"Thank you, I mean I hope I do well," C said awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her bed head, averting her eyes from the boy across from her. The morning hours faded quickly as the trio laughed and spoke as if they were nothing more than normal teenagers without a care in the world.

* * *

><p>"This is highly unwise sir!" Watari all but yelled at his young master as he chased after him, nearly colliding with the many people in the arena. For the past few hours he had begged L to reconsider his actions, the fact that they were both in London the same time as the archery nationals did not mean that they were required to attend. Watari sighed as he recalled the ultimatum he was given 'I will go with or without you Watari, do you wish to tag along and keep an eye on me or not.' So here they were making their way to one of the VIP boxes that the large stadium provided.<p>

However the amount of people in the area was surprising, for something such as archery, even if it were nationals the crowds swarmed around like worker bees as they buzzed to their seats. L was slightly ahead of the aging man his black head bobbing as he walked was the only sight of him Watari could make out. Greatly debating his decision to allow all the children he was so greatly responsible for to attend the event, Watari sighed as he tried to keep up with his sugar high master.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the stands below the ever nervous B made his way to his seat, following closely behind A and Roger. He too was quite shocked by the amount of people at the event, and his head was already spinning the red letters swirling in his vision. Shutting his eyes tightly together B desperately shut out the chaos around him, grabbing a firm hold to the back of A's simple gray t-shirt, the action not lost on A, the blind boy was led to their seats. Finally seated and still B slowly opened his eyes to see his surrounding, blinking in disbelief B stared at the field in front of them merely yards away. The large dirt field was set up with several stations, long range, short range, obstacles, all with bows and arrows of designated colors. There were a few people on the turf with chalk and measuring tape double checking the standards of the field. The judges table was across the field directly in front of the Wammy boys, water and other assorted items being laid out for the soon to be present panel of adjudicators.<p>

"Damn Roger not bad seats," A said as he relaxed back into his chair resting his feet on the one if front of him. The action resulting in a swift slap from Roger to his knee, causing the boy nearly to slide out of his chair as his feet slipped from their pedestal.

"Behave yourself," Roger said in a whisper "You don't need to bring unnecessary attention to us. Why Watari thought it would be a good idea for the two of you to come along is beyond me. Having all three successors in one public place is very unwise" he continued looking around nervously for any odd movements from the people around him. A raised an eyebrow at the man before turning to B hoping for the same reaction.

However B was still unfocused, his eyes darting around the stadium. B sighed at the sight of everything, trying desperately to block out the red swirling numbers and letters. But it was not only the chaos that had his mind racing, but also the sheer reminder of his past. The crowd and stadium so completely reminded him of home, sitting with his father while fans yelled for their favorite team, his father's warm laugh, gentle pats on his back, the smell of the his cologne, but most of all his smile, never faltering even with Beyond's foolish questions. B was pulled back from his memory by an older lady and what was most likely her grandson taking a seat next to him. Blinking away the burning of tears in his eyes B quickly focused on the boy next to him; A stared at B as if he had grown a horn on his forehead.

"You ok?" A asked in a quiet tone.

"Yeah I am fine, just don't care for crowds that's all."

"Well you better get your act together cause Roger is having some sort of paranoid episode," A said tilting his head toward the very nervous looking Roger, who had yet to fully relax in his seat.

"And I doubt he would have any qualms about leaving early if he thought you were unwell, and don't get me wrong I care if you don't feel good or are having some nervous issue yourself but," A continued an evil smirk appearing on his face "I want to see C make a dupe of herself more than anything else."

"How nice A," B said relaxing a bit more into his seat. Slowly an announcer came to the center of the field microphone in hand. He quickly gave the opening ceremonies and introduced the judges but then came the part everyone was waiting for, the introduction of the competitors.

"I am now pleased to introduce our contestants from around the nation. First Jacob Smith from Liverpool," a young man in his early 20's prances out on the field waving as a small section of the stands screamed for the boy in green. "Todd Jackson from London," another 20 something man runs out dressed in red, just in the same manner as the boy before him. "Adam West, Denis Cumberland, James Netherfield," and the list went on and on, every man running to the field in their respectful colors receiving chants and yells from sections of the crowd. Until…

"Cameo Covington," the thin girl walked briskly out onto the field, her long black hair pulled tightly back into a high bun on her head, her purple shirt swaying in the breeze. The arena was nearly silent as she took her position next to the other male contestants all a foot or more taller than she was. Until a violently loud shriek came from the seats near the field; A stood waving his arms and screaming until he received her attention.

"KICK ASS C!" he screamed, driving B just a little but lower into his seat. Without reluctance C ran from where she was over to the boy, gaining a few looks of shock from the organizers of the event and hesitation from the announcer. Nearly jumping over the railing she leaned in to hug the screaming boy. She embraced A tightly then slapped him on the side of the head before she moved to awkwardly hug the still seated B. Turning her attention quickly back to A not noticing the slight pink on B's pale cheeks, she held her finger mere centimeters from his face.

"Yell like that again in the competition and the arrow will be flying at you instead of the target." She said her words holding an all too serious edge. Throwing up his hands to show he was defenseless A sat back down in his seat, receiving a thankful smile from C and a sigh from Roger. Running back over to the lineup C looked far more relaxed then she had been, and she silently thanked A for being an idiot.

Far above the field in a private VIP box L sat with his knees to his chest, as he always did, his tattered tennis shoes abandoned on the floor. Sipping on his sugar paste tea he watched the scene below carefully his eyes focused solely on his successors and nothing else. He chuckled as he watched his first being slapped in the head by the annoyed girl before she retreated to her position in the lineup, a wide smile on her face.

"Oh poor Roger," Watari sighed taking his seat next to L, his own cup of tea in his hand. L's gazed wandered over to the man in question noticing the sweat on his brow and nervous glances over his shoulder.

"Hmmmmm," L hummed, readjusting his observation to his successors.

"He would be furious with me if he knew you were here," Watari said taking another sip of his tea.

"How so, if it is the fact that all the successors and I are in the same area, I can see the need for some caution but as it stands no one knows who we are. Our faces are nothing more than those of everyday people. It is safe to say that Roger and yourself have created blank enough slates that we from Wammy's can walk around with many names, with one no to know the truth."

"That is true but you cannot blame us for worrying. If something were to happen we would lose all that we hold dear," Watari said a sorrowful edge in his voice making L glance at his ageing companion.

"Not hardly, from what I have read there is another boy, Mello, that holds quite a bit of promise. And even a new boy that you recently discovered. Finding replacements for me appears to be easier than it would have originally seemed," L stated his voice monotone as he sipped at his tea, refocusing on those easily found replacements in front of him.

"I really wish you wouldn't say things like that sir, you must know that you are not just some tool that can be replaced in our eyes." Clearing his throat Watari continued "and how did you know about the new boy?"

"Why do you find it odd that I know such a thing? I merely wish to learn more about these children doomed to one day lead very dangerous lives."

"I see, thus why we are here today then?"

"Precisely, photographs and reports can only tell me so much, I wanted to see them interacting with one another. I wanted to see them as living breathing creatures not two dimensional paper. However Wammy's house is too personal for such a visit, and my presence would hardly go unnoticed like it will be here," leaning forward in his seat L placed his hand on his knees peering down below at the field "and so it begins."

* * *

><p>"And it is now time to get started," the announcer said slowly not sure exactly of how to transition from the odd scene. B felt himself relax as the announcements continued, the rules, sponsors, lineups, and the yells of fans faded into the background. The competitors took their places next to their bows and slowly one by one took their shots. The crowd deathly silent as the archers took up their bows sending the shots flying to the long range targets. Finally C was up for her shot, all the young men next to her anxiously waiting to see why such a young girl would have made it to nationals.<p>

Taking a deep breath she raised her bow and arrow, her eyes fixated on the target. The atmosphere becoming chilly with tension of the arena, all eyes watching the young girl, C could feel their stares her hands trembling slightly. B sat with his grip tightening around his arm rests. He could not bear it, he was not even in the competition, but his heart raced. Finally after what seemed like ages C took her shot, the arrow sailing through the air with ease finding its target dead center. A clapped violently as the judges revealed there seemingly perfect scores and a sigh escaped his lips. Sighing as well B relaxed back into his seat. That was until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Glancing over to his right his eyes focused on the older lady from before, a gentle smile on her face.

"You have a friend in the competition I see."

"Yes…" B said hesitantly looking over his shoulder at Roger, begging for assistance, not knowing how to really deal with the woman, or if he was even allowed to talk to her.

"She is doing very well," she stated then pointing her bone of a finger toward the field she continued "My grandson is also in the competition," B followed her gesture his eyes focusing on the slender boy next to C, his white shirt exposing his very flushed face. B eyes went wide with shock gasping as he quickly turned back to the lady next to him.

"The boy in white?" he demanded the panic in his eyes starling the lady.

"Y… Yes?" she stumbled confused by his sudden demands. B then frantically plunged himself over A to grab Roger's wrist, focusing furiously at the face of his watch. A sinking deeper into his seat merely started at the boy, trying but failing to understand what made his friend jump into action. Roger, annoyed by the grab at his person, pulled his arm from B's grasp shooting him an irritated glare. But B hardly noticed as his gazed went hysterically back to the boy.

"SHIT! SHIT!" he yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" A asked following his gaze to the boy B now focused on, A didn't think the guy looked very interesting, or had any traits that would be worth B's attention.

"34 minutes, do you think this thing will be over in that much time?" B said his voice so low A hardly heard it over the crowd.

"No, why? You gotta pee or something?"

"I wish," B said dryly. Looking back over to the old woman from before his heart skipped a beat to see her still staring at him.

"Do you know my grandson?" she asked hoping it would explain his actions somehow.

"No," was all she received as a reply before she could tell she would get nothing further from the boy, his gaze back to the girl he was watching earlier. B stared at C hoping anything he had not noticed before would somehow reveal itself. He silently hoped that she would move, or even that the red letters above her head would appear. Something to calm his mind because floating so dangerously close to C was the red lifespan of the boy in white. His red lifespan that declared his fated death in exactly 34 minutes.

* * *

><p>L watched the scene with interest as the always calm and slightly nervous B dove over the lap of A to grab Roger's watch. Frantically looking back to the field, he held dread in his eyes. Following his gaze L focused on the boy next to his third successor. Puzzled to why B would show such interest in the plain boy was perplexing. L's mind began to race putting pieces together to come up with something. What would have the boy's eyes hold so much alarm? He thought. Seeing as C held little interest in the male next to her it could not have been some teenage rivalry, plus an intellectually advanced boy such as B would hardly show such childish actions.<p>

However, L halted that line of thought realizing that he would most likely act in such a way if he had a girl he fancied. Looking back down at the boy he focused on his eyes, his eyes that looked so familiar, but where L had seen such eyes before puzzled him. Then he remembered the very first photograph he saw of B, his eyes had nearly jumped from the picture with their intensity, the photo was taken right after the death of his mother. It was a knowing look, no surprise, no emotion, nothing for the death of his mother. Could he have known it would happen before it did, could he have known she would die…? L's mind speculated, and without any other facts L had little to go on. But now the same look; could B know that someone was to die?

"Watari this event may be more interesting than I previously thought," L said taking a long slurp of his tea.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading!<strong>


End file.
